The Heart of a Kingsman
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Georgie, known as Morgana at work, works alongside Merlin and the other Kingsman agents as Merlin's assistant. With Lancelot gone, and a new threat looming, why on Earth is she starting to fall for one the new recruits! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KINGSMAN OR CHARACTERS. Rated M to be safe.
1. Recruiting Time

**The Heart of a Kingsman.**

**Eggsy/OC**

**Summary: Morgana, better known as Georgie, is Merlin's assistant, she's trained to kill, but chooses to be more of a techie. What happens when a new recruit catches her eye? **

**Chapter One: Recruiting Time. **

I sighed as I typed the last few words of the report on my current subject for Merlin. He liked to give me homework even though I no longer attended traditional university, his reasoning was,

_"If I'm going to make it so you have a diploma, you're gonna damn well earn it, missy." _

I had just typed my last sentence, extremely happy I was finally finished. I leaned back to take in my accomplishment, kicking my feet up on the desk, when Merlin came striding in, his expression puncturing a hole in my happiness quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, straightening up quickly. He often wore a blank face, but this time, he looked absolutely devastated.

"It's Lancelot." He said, my eyes narrowed as I got up from my chair.

"What's happened?" I asked, he sighed.

"He's gone…" He spoke, I gasped.

"No." I shook my head, he nodded.

"Yes, Percival and Bedivere found him last night." He replied, I shook my head. No. We just lost transmission, that's all. He's fine. I turned to my computer and pulled up his name. I fought the urge to throw up as his picture appeared on the screen. Split right down the middle. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked away.

"Who on earth would have done this?" I whispered. Merlin placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Lancelot died trying to rescue the Professor. It was the only promising lead we had. He did his job and went out with honor." He explained, I imagine this is the speech they give to the wives and children of the men who die in this organization. An organization of discretion, no one ever knew of the good things we did, of all the lives we saved. It's not the proper way of doing things is what they explained to me.

"Do we have the professor?" I shot back. Despite being around these proper gentlemen and being taught to be a proper lady, I slipped from time to time, especially when I was hurt or angry.

"No…The suspect behind all the other missing people's cases is the one we assumed who killed him and took Professor Arnold. And since Lancelot wasn't wearing his glasses, there's no feed or anything that can give us an inclination on who it could be." He squeezed my shoulder tightly before walking away. I stared at my screen for a moment longer before he switched it off. I shook my head, trying to erase the memory, but it was burned there.

"This damn professor has caused us more issues…" I grumbled, going back to my report. I printed it out and placed it in the basket for my assignment and picked up the next one, I then logged into the security to do my detail, though I kept getting distracted over the loss of Lancelot. He was easily one of the best. How could this have happened? Once my detail was finished, I let Merlin know.

"Did you send out the email?" He asked, not looking away from his own screen. He and Lancelot were good friends, it was he who had proposed him for the job originally. I could only imagine how he must feel at the moment.

"To the other Kingsman? Of course." I replied, packing my bag.

"Very well, you may go for the evening." He dismissed. I nodded and hoisted the bag onto my back, I turned to leave, but I stopped. I spun back to the man that had become like a father to me.

"Merlin?" I asked,

"Morgana?" He quizzed back, still not looking at me. I was thankful for that, actually.

"I'm sorry about Lancelot." I spoke before I lost my bravery, and ran before he could even reply. I made my way to my flat, that I shared with my best friends Mack and Katie.

"Georgie! Finally!" Katie exclaimed from the couch. There were takeout boxes and soda cans covering our tables. They really should clean. I can't be able to do everything. Kingsman already practically pays for the flat.

"You okay?" Mack asked. I jumped slightly and looked at her.

"What?" I asked, she laughed.

"I asked if you were okay?" She rolled her eyes, I nodded, still upset about Lancelot.

"Yeah, yeah, I am, I'm just gonna turn in. An early day tomorrow." I placed my keys on my designated hook and proceeded to my room. I pulled out my laptop and looked over the email I had sent to the other Kingsman. It was so impersonal. Like they had never even known him. I sighed. I checked on security and then fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up and dressed in jeans and a shirt and made my way to the tailor shop. I couldn't leave in my usual Kingsman uniform, since the girls would have a fit and demand to know why on earth I would ever wear a pantsuit. Being a proper lady wasn't always fun. I finally got to work and greeted them in the usual manner and changed and went to my office.

"Make sure everything is set up for the meeting please." Merlin spoke as he typed away on his laptop.

"Yes sir." I nodded. I sat down and decided to check in on Professor Arnold. I logged into the college's security and began watching. I was beginning to give up when something finally caught my eye. I zoomed in on one camera and my jaw dropped as the man walked on the screen.

"Er, uh, Merlin." I stuttered, reaching backwards for my colleague. For someone who was kidnapped, he is pretty damn free. I got no response.

"Merlin?" Was he still he still there? He was very good at sneaking in and out of places. I turned to see him hunched over paperwork.

"Merlin!" I hissed, my arms were not quite long enough to reach the man, and I huffed.

"Merlin!" I had to keep my voice at a certain level since Arthur was in today, and he treated me like a small child. I'm nearly 20, just extremely short. I blame genetics.

"Yes Morgana?" He didn't bother looking over. I rolled my eyes.

"You need to come see this." I told him. He sighed and set down his pencil, he pushed up from his desk and strutted over and gave me a look that clearly stated 'this better be good.'

"Oh don't give me that look. You're going to freak out." I turned back to the computer which now showed some students sprinting.

"Sprinting people, how lovely." He rolled his eyes and went to turn away, I gripped his sleeve.

"I've found the professor." I pointed to my screen with my free hand. He froze and turned back to the screen, his brows furrows as I rewound the tape. Professor Arnold walked through, looking as chipper as ever. Bastard.

"This is from _this_ morning at his college. Does he look very kidnapped to you?" I looked up at Merlin, very confused.

"It seems as if… They let him go…" Merlin muttered, brows furrowed even deeper. Wow… Impressive. A bunch of important people have been going missing lately… We haven't been able to figure out anything. Lancelot got close, but ultimately… It leads to his demise…. I told him not to go alone. I shook my head. Can't get caught feeling.

"Now why would they do that?" I asked, he didn't answer.

"Send those to the dining room," He demanded. I did as he said and then we both walked into where Arthur and Galahad were sitting. I slid my glasses on, knowing I was going to need them for this.

"Merlin, Morgana." Arthur greeted, he was the leader of our organization, and he seemed to be kind of a snob in all senses of the word. You should have seen his face when I showed up for my training when Merlin requested an assistant. It was priceless. Of course, I was 14 at the time, barely 5 feet tall and had braces and was slightly chubby. I had since grown about 3 inches, lost a lot of my baby fat, and become quite the looker, according to Galahad. It was a team of men raising me from that point on in my life. I had to finish out primary school of course, that's how I met Mack and Katie, the only friends I actually have.

"Gentlemen, your glasses." I gestured to the board behind me. The two men put on their special specs and I typed the codes I needed onto clip board to pull up the surveillance video. Merlin cleared his throat.

"Now, as you know," Merlin began his speech, and I stared at Lancelot's spot, empty… To be replaced in a few short months.

"Have there been any leads?" Galahad asked,

"Only one actually." I pulled up a picture of Richmond Valentine, an American billionaire, whom I was not very fond of. Yesterday, as we scoped through all the evidence, we only found one possible lead,

"Billionaire Richmond Valentine, that seems to be the only link we have right now." I explained, the two older men frowned.

"That's hardly anything, he's got thousands of employees!" Galahad pointed out, I nodded.

"We are well aware of that, and are still looking for clues." Merlin explained, I nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful." Arthur nodded in his way of dismissal. Merlin and I walked out of the room.

"The Kingsman will be emailing you names of their recruits, you'll need to get them all the current information on them and where they are currently residing." He explained,

"Okay." I sat down at my desk and proceeded to look over all of what he had on Valentine. Other than some petty things he did before he hit it big in the stocks, the man had a squeaky clean record. His equal opportunity employee policy left his list of employees riddled with people with criminal records, but none that screamed they were kidnapping famous people and dignitaries. I sighed, abandoning that assignment and starting on some more homework. I was half way through yet another paper when Galahad approached me.

"Hello Galahad." I nodded at him. He smiled at me.

"Hello Morgana, how are you today?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Alright I suppose." I had to remain steely, since I had a reputation to uphold. Anything to keep Arthur from calling me an irresponsible child.

"May I sit?" He gestured to the chair next to mine.

"Of course." I replied, slightly confused.

"What can I help you with today?" I asked, he sighed.

"I'd like you to search for one Gary Unwin." He requested, Unwin, that named sounded familiar.

"Unwin? As in…" I trailed off when Merlin perked up. Lancelot had told me he had gotten into Kingsman by default. A fellow recruit threw himself on top of a grenade that would have killed them all. A great man he always said. Galahad nodded, I turned to my laptop and typed the name into our system. All sorts of files popped up.

"Alright, he goes by Eggsy? How'd he get that nickname? Hm…" I bit my lip as I read through his records.

"He was top of all his classes, almost made it to the Olympic gymnast team, and he dropped out of Marine training." I read through all his petty offenses. Drugs, thievery, the usual.

"He's not what I was expecting in all honesty." I admitted. Galahad gave me a stern look.

"You know not to judge a book by its cover. Where does he live?" He asked, I checked and it all my sense.

"The poorer part of Lexington." I replied, he nodded.

"Send that to me, please." He asked, I nodded and did as he asked. He smiled and got up.

"I must be going now, see you." He bid me goodbye and I sighed. Over the course of the day, I got the names of all the recruits and cursed when Arthur's came through.

"What was that Morgana?" Merlin chuckled, I pointed at the screen.

"My childhood is coming to haunt me now, Arthur seems to have chosen my primary school bully as his recruit." I snarled, glaring at the smug looking boy on the screen. It seems fitting that Arthur would choose such a pig.

"Ah, that's not a bad thing." Merlin boomed, I gave him a confused look.

"How isn't it?" I replied, he smirked.

"You get to help train him…" He winked. I was even more confused after that, we were taught that revenge wasn't something a proper person seeks. I shrugged.

"Whatever you say Merlin." I sighed, I emailed the last of the information to each of the Agents and was able to go home. Gotta love recruiting time.

* * *

**Hello! So, Kingsman is my new obsession at the moment. So, let me know what ya'll think of this story, thanks! **


	2. The Eggsy Method

**Chapter Two: The Eggsy Method. **

Just 3 days after Lancelot's death, I found myself at the Kingsman castle, our training headquarters in a remote part outside of London. It was easily one of my favorite places. We were finishing the final preparations for the recruits waiting for them to arrive.

"Bunker is set up, body bags on each bed." I announced as I walked into mine and Merlin's office. It was my first time being able to train new recruits and I was pretty giddy with excitement.

"Good, the recruits should be arriving soon." He nodded. Percival was first with his recruit Digby, we waved him inside the room and Arthur was hot on his heels with Charlie. There was a girl named Roxy, Rufus, and a few others until just Galahad and Eggsy were missing.

"It's nearing a quarter after, Galahad is late." I noted, checking my watch.

"He'll be here. Always is." Merlin replied, I shrugged in response. As we waited to start the introduction, Galahad and Eggsy rounded the corner.

"Galahad! Late as usual!" Merlin smirked, Galahad returned it happily

"Merely keeping up with tradition." He chuckled. I smiled at Eggsy, who winked back. I felt my cheeks flush as I eyed him carefully, he was extremely attractive, he had a strong jaw, gorgeous grey eyes, and was just extremely good looking.

"Go on in." Merlin's hand narrowly missing my nose interrupted my staring. Eggsy nodded hesitantly and approached the door. He pulled it open and I looked up at the two men who were now staring at me.

"What?" I asked, he and Merlin exchanged a knowing look.

"We saw that." Harry smirked, I gave him a funny look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, checking the time.

"It's time to get started." I pulled the door open and accepted all the funny stares from the children.

"Fall in!" Merlin ordered, they all straightened up, aside from Eggsy, who stuck out like a sore thumb in the room full of kids decked out in designer coats and trousers, and he wore jeans, a t-shirt and a ball cap and jacket. He learned fast though as he straightened up.

"I am Merlin, this is Morgana, we will be training you." Merlin spoke, all eyes fell on me again and I smirked. It was my turn.

"Congratulations to all of you, but it's not all fun and games, we're training you for what may be the most dangerous job interview in the world." Everyone nodded, aside from Eggsy who looked horrified,

"Can anyone tell us what this is?" I asked, holding up the body bag. Everyone's hands shot up, aside from Eggsy's.

"A body bag, ma'am." A girl spoke, I smiled.

"Very good, in a moment you will be dismissed, you are to grab a body bag, write your name, your blood type and your next of kin." I pointed to the slip of paper on the inside of the plastic sleeve. Merlin took over as I felt eyes on me. It was Charlie, he was staring at me intently.

"You are dismissed," Merlin's voice snapped me from the staring contest and I followed him out of the room. We walked to our office on the opposite side of the two way mirror and waited for Arthur to call us for dinner. We watched as the recruits mingled and talked, I turned to Merlin.

"Have you ever been bullied?" I asked him, he looked at me, clearly confused.

"Where did you pull that question from?" He laughed. I shrugged, playing with the fray on my sleeve. He eyed me for a minute

"Is this about Charlie?" He asked, I looked back at the screen and glared at the smarmy git.

"He made my life hell. I dreaded going to school just as much as I dreaded being at home." I bit my lip. He sighed.

"Georgie, I still remember the day we met." He chuckled, I looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

"How could you ever forget it?" I chuckled, I had gotten into trouble for hacking into the school's computer system in order to change Mack's grade. It wasn't my first offense, so we were talking some serious charges. I was waiting in the police station, my Mother and Father were in Spain for a vacation, not answering their phones so I was stuck staying overnight, until Merlin walked in and sat across from me and brought me into Kingsman.

"You wanna know what I thought of you when I first saw you?" He asked,

"Oh my God, that is one ugly child?" I suggested, he laughed and shook his head.

"No, no, I thought, damn, this child is a genius. I was expecting some 20 something hermit from their parents basement. Not a bubbly child like you. You were so small, innocent. I almost didn't want to bring you with me. I couldn't expose a child to such brutality." He twisted his ring on his finger.

"I'm glad you did… I've never felt like I belonged anywhere until I came here." I admitted honestly. He smiled at me.

"I'm glad too." He replied, just then Arthur's voice sounded through our speaker.

"Dinner is in 15 minutes in the dining hall." He explained. I looked at Merlin,

"Go get the recruits ready and show them the way." He ordered, I nodded and hopped up from my chair. I entered the room and looked around.

"Fall in!" I ordered, everyone obeyed aside from Charlie, Digby and Rufus.

"I said fall in." I repeated, eyeing the boy who turned and smirked viciously at me,

"Nice try." He spat. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Don't think I don't recognize you Porky Georgie." He sneered, I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, Eggsy and Roxy shot him a death glare. I fought the urge to vomit down as I found my ability to speak.

"If you choose not to listen to your superior, that's on you. As for the res…" His booming laugh cut me off.

"Superior!? As if! How did you even get in!? Suck someone off?" He guffawed; I straightened up and looked at each of the recruits, all looking slightly uncomfortable. Even Digby and Rufus took a step away from him to join the rest in line. I found Eggsy's gaze, and I couldn't tear myself away from it.

"As for the rest of you, dinner is in… 10 minutes, please get dressed in the clothes we have provided and meet me outside the door so I can show you the way." I explained, looking at my watch, they all nodded as Charlie rolled his eyes

"You are dismissed." I turned on my heel and sped out the door and down to the bathroom. I stared at my reflection for a moment, seeing the old me for a brief second. I shook my head. No. Charlie is an idiot. He won't even make it. You won't put up with him for long. I composed myself once again and walked out to meet them all in the hallway.

"Please follow me." I lead them through the many halls of the underground. We made it to the dining room and they all sat down at the table. They were served, and talked amongst themselves and I joined the others in our own dining room. I sat in my seat to the left of Galahad and we enjoyed our own meal.

"The first task shall start at promptly 4 AM, and Galahad, you are still going to meet with Professor Arnold tomorrow afternoon?" Merlin asked, I looked at Galahad in confusion. I knew it was his case and all, but I didn't know he was planning on talking to him. How rude of them not to tell me.

"I would like to see how Eggsy fairs if you don't mind." He requested.

"Of course." Merlin nodded. We lapsed into silence as we all ate our meals. Once we were finished, I lead the recruits back to their dorm, explaining the following day's schedule. Once they were all settled, I turned to leave when someone grabbed my arm. I spun to see it was Eggsy.

"Er, hi, I just wanted to see if you were okay?" He asked, sending a glance towards Charlie. I smiled at him.

"It's fine Eggsy, I've come to just ignore what he says." I replied. He nodded and backed away,

"Just making sure." He mumbled, I chuckled.

"Thank you. Now get some sleep, you're going to need to be well rested for tomorrow. It's a big day." I told him, he smiled at me.

"Goodnight." He nodded. I walked out the door and went to Merlin to bid him goodnight.

"I heard what Charlie said to you." He stated as I began to pack my laptop away.

"He's an idiot." I shrugged, attempting to just forget what he said.

"He's not mature is he?" He noted, I shrugged.

"It's only the first night, we have to be fair." I grumbled. I started for the door, in desperate need of a shower.

"Goodnight!" I called over my shoulder. I made my way to my room and plopped onto the bed. After unwinding, I hopped up and showered and finally crawled into bed around 9:40. Damn, I am one lame 20 year old. I flipped on the TV to some mindless show and snuggled into the blankets.

_I was back in school, I was staring into my locker, why? I wasn't sure. I felt someone grab my arm and I was shoved hard against the locker. I saw Charlie laughing. _

"_Hello Porky." He grinned at me, I pushed his hands away, as they had traveled to grip my hips. _

"_Go away Charlie." I snarled, he shook his head. _

"_Nope. I own you now." His grip grew tighter, I stopped being able to breathe, the world was growing fuzzy as Charlie leaned in _

I launched up from my bed as my alarm buzzed, drenched in a cold sweat. I was never so happy for an alarm clock, and I found myself sitting next to Merlin, sipping a cup of coffee, awaiting his command. I had calmed down enough from my night terror, but I was still dreading facing Charlie

"And, in 3… 2…1!" He pointed at me, I hit the button and watched as the water began to fill the room. I still had nightmares from my own training, I nearly drowned after a fellow recruit shoved my head against the wall. I watched as Charlie barked orders at everyone.

"TOILETTES!" He shouted, ah yes, smart. I took a note on his quick thinking.

"SHOWER HEADS!" Roxy agreed. Noted.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Eggsy demanded, the water had completely filled the room and I saw Eggsy go towards the door and tug on it, he had some nice muscles.

"I wouldn't go writing that in the report." Merlin chuckled. I jumped. Had I said that out loud?!

"Oh hush…" I grumbled once I had calmed down, sipping my coffee. The recruits were all now breathing from shower heads and toilettes and I noticed Eggsy swimming towards the mirror, but none of them had stopped to help Amelia who was tangled in her bed sheets. I took note of that as Eggsy began punching the mirror.

"That's different." I noted, Merlin nodded and stepped closer to me as the glass finally gave way under his fists, water flooded our office and the recruits were gasping for breath. Merlin and I smirked at them as they gave us confused looks.

"Good job, you've survived your first task!" Merlin boomed,

"Roxy, Charlie, good job with the toilettes. As for the rest of you, if you can get a shower pipe down the u-bend, you have an endless air supply. Basic physics worth remembering." Merlin tapped his temple.

"Eggsy, good job spotting that it was a two-way mirror." I smiled at him. He looked at me, still breathing heavily.

"He's probably used to them from where he's from." Charlie sniggered, it took all the self control I had not to whip out my pistol and shoot him. Merlin would frown upon it though, and Arthur would literally have my head.

"I'd wiped those smirks off your faces though, because as far as I'm concerned all of you have failed." They all jumped and stared at Merlin in confusion.

"You forgot about teamwork." I piped in, nodding into the room where Amelia now lay lifeless in the water. They all gaped at the sight.

"So much for basic army technique." Eggsy muttered sadly.

"Go get changed. The locker rooms are 3 doors down, boys on the left, girls on the right." Merlin shooed them out the door as I began draining the rest of the water. Once it was drained, I walked over to Amelia, who was just fine. She belonged to our technical division in Germany.

"Nice job, very convincing." I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Thanks, now, can I go?" She asked. I looked over at Merlin, he nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I gestured to the door and she laughed and walked out. I walked back to Merlin and sent the signal that it was safe for the clean-up crew. Merlin and I chatted on the way towards the dining hall

"I think Eggsy is the first person to ever break the two way mirror." I noted, looking through the history. During my own training, I found a loose panel in the floor board and managed to peel it up and let the water drain out.

"He definitely has made his mark." Merlin chuckled back, we walked into the dining room where the recruits were eating breakfast,

"You will be joining Morgana on a tour after breakfast, and your second lesson begins at 8 AM!" Merlin explained. They all nodded and we walked out to get our own breakfast. Once we were finished, the day got rolling.

"And the last and final and my personal favorite, the library, you guys will be spending a lot of time here for your studies, speaking of, it's time for lesson number two." I lead them back to the classroom and ushered them in.

* * *

**Bam, chapter two, now since I'm having trouble remembering the movie play by play, it may be a bit before I can update as far as what happens during training the movie. I can add some extra stuff, if you lot are interested, I'm not sure. Let me know in the reviews! Thanks! **


	3. Pug Life

**Chapter Three: Pug Life. **

I groaned as my alarm clock blared Iggy Azalea's Work. It broke my heart to hear she was missing. Famous people and dignitaries alike were still going missing and we were still clueless. It was one month into training, my personal favorite time, puppy time! My own a jet black Great Dane, Belle, was currently curled up on my bed while I changed out of my pajamas. Merlin allowed me to wear more casual clothes since we weren't in any present danger. I was dressed in a nicer pair of jeans, a white top and my favorite black blazer. Once I was ready, I ran to check on the puppies. They were all stacked in their cages, looking nervous as can be. Belle trotted off to wherever she disappears to during training and I walked up to the balcony, waiting for the recruits to fall in. Aha, here they are. I stifled a giggle as I saw them,

"Did I look that ridiculous during my training?" I asked Merlin, he nodded.

"Yes, yes you did." He replied,

"Thanks for the honesty." I rolled my eyes, the recruits were all lined up, waiting to be informed of their next task.

"As you all have learned over the last few weeks, teamwork is paramount at Kingsman!" I started.

"We're here to advance your skills and test you to the limit, which is why you're all going to choose a puppy!" I pointed to the puppies below us, a few of which were beginning to bark and yelp.

"Wherever you go, your dog goes. You will care for it; you will teach it, and by the time it's fully trained. So will you be… Those of you who are still here, that is." I looked to Merlin, finishing my dramatic dialogue.

"So, choose a puppy." He smirked. They all sprang forward and began to scope out puppies. Charlie grabbed the German Shepard so fast, it was kind of scary, the others went about choosing and Eggsy shockingly grabbed a pug. Had there been one when I trained, I would have grabbed it. They're one of my favorite breeds. Roxy chose a poodle, not bad. Speaking of Eggsy and Roxy, the three of us had bonded quite a bit. I helped Eggsy study and Roxy with her fighting techniques, and it was going to kill me to see one or both of them go. Charlie still got on my nerves, and my self-control was wearing thin to not kick his ass. I grabbed Merlin's clipboard from him and pulled up the recruits names as I typed which breed they grabbed.

"Now that you have chosen your puppies." I walked down the line and paused when I heard Eggsy laugh at Roxy,

"A poodle?" He smirked.

"They're gun dogs. Oldest working breed. Easy to train." She cast a glance down at the pug.

"A pug?" She questioned. Eggsy looked alarmed.

"It's a bulldog innit?" He asked, looking at me. I shook my head.

"It'll get bigger though won't it?" He asked, Charlie and Roxy both sniggered. He looked at me for some reassurance.

"It'll get a slight bit taller and very wide…." I said.

"Shit!" Eggsy cursed. I suppressed a smiled.

"Now, you will eventually train your puppy to do the following." Merlin gestured to me. I quickly let out a sharp whistle and Belle came galloping towards me, ears flopping in the breeze. She plopped next me and stared at the recruits in curiosity.

"Good girl Belle." I pet the top of her head. I demonstrated some of the tricks I taught her and sent her on her way when she finished.

"Today's training will be the following." Merlin launched into his explanation of the fact they were not allowed to pick up the puppies as they run the obstacle course in full armor.

"Morgana!" Galahad's voice crackled through my earpiece.

"Sir?" I asked, stepping away from Merlin's booming voice. Damn he was loud.

"Would you like come with me to visit Professor Arnold?" He asked, Merlin cast a glance over at me

"Sure, sure! Give me two seconds!" It was a rare thing for me to go on a mission. I was trained for it, yes, but Merlin chose to keep me at the office usually as communications. I walked over to Merlin and waited for him to finish,

"What's going on?" He whispered, turning to me.

"I'm going to talk to Professor Arnold with Galahad." I shrugged. He gave me a wary look.

"Georgie…" He sighed, I fought an eye roll.

"Merlin, I'll be fine. It'll be easier to get into the college with me anyway." I assured. I wouldn't really consider this a mission, compared to our normal ones. This was more recon than anything.

"Fine, fine, go. I'll see you when you get back." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. I beamed and hugged him tightly. Wait. Not professional. I backed away and looked at the recruits; Eggsy gave me a confused look. I smiled at him.

"I'm leaving you lot alone with Merlin. Good luck." I winked at him and turned on my heel, I wanted to sprint up to the house, but I kept my cool. Once there, I changed into my suit and I left to meet Galahad at the shop.

"Lovely timing, have you drawn up an alias?" He greeted as I entered the main part of the store.

"Yes sir." I flashed my manila folder, grinning happily.

"You are posing as a college student. You can't go dressed like that." He gestured to my suit. I nodded in agreement and quickly ducked into a changing room to change into a less formal outfit of jeans and a blouse.

"Merlin called me threatening my life you know." He explained as we walked out to the car.

"He's just being silly is all. I don't understand why he's so overprotective." I rolled my eyes as we started for the college.

"He cares a great deal about you. We both do. I completely understand where he's coming from. In all honesty, if I were going anywhere but a college, I wouldn't have insisted you come along." He admitted. I glared at him slightly.

"You two were the ones that insisted I join Kingsman… Now you're not even letting me go on missions at all!" I exclaimed.

"It's only because we care about your well-being Georgianna." He sighed. I huffed, not feeling in the mood to argue.

"Eggsy did very well on his first task." I chose to change the subject.

"That's good to hear." He nodded.

"Do you believe he can do it?" I asked. My favorite recruits were him or Roxy. Though Roxy was highly qualified due to her training and preparation. Eggsy was smarter in different ways.

"It's still early in the process." He replied, reading over his newspaper.

"Come on Harry! I need honesty here! You wouldn't have chosen Eggsy if you didn't think he would win." I replied.

"Oh look, we're here." He sprang from the car and I scrambled out to join him. We strode into the main office and I smiled at the lady behind the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked, Harry walked forward and gestured to me.

"Hello madam. I am here to drop my lovely daughter off for a tour of your fine school." He said,

"Ah yes, name?" She looked at her computer.

"Rachel Quil." I answered quickly, Harry gave me a strange look. I shrugged. I was never very good at giving codenames. I almost went with Jane Doe, but that may have seemed a bit to obvious.

"Here you are. If you could just sign in and a representative will be with you shortly." She gestured to the signing book and I quickly signed it and turned to Harry.

"Alright Daddy, I seem to be all set." I smiled. He smiled back.

"So it would seem. I will see you after your tour." He kissed my forehead and walked out. I sat down and surveyed the room. She was the only person in there. Getting the professor's room number should be easy.

"I'll be right back." She scooted out of the room and I waited until she was out of sight before launching from my chair. I plopped into the chair and quickly logged into her account. Who on Earth just has their password as Catsrcool? So lame.

"Galahad?" I asked as I scoured the computer for the information I needed.

"Yes?" He replied,

"Your target is in room 103, building 3." I explained, straining my ears to hear the clicking of Gladys' heels on the linoleum floor.

"Oh Gladys! How's the kids?" A man chirped, I let out a sigh of relief as I backed out of everything,

"Excellent." He replied. I logged out of the computer and sat back in my chair just as Gladys walked back in. I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Joseph here will show you around," She gestured to a young man behind her. He gave me sleazy smile and I was instantly reminded of Charlie. Great.

"Nice to meet you, love." He held his hand out. I took it and he planted a kiss on it.

"Nice to meet you as well." I replied, snatching my hand away before I flipped him over my shoulder.

"Right this way… Er, I didn't catch your name?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Rachel," I replied quickly. He smiled.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I fought an eye roll as we walked out of the office. He lead me through the halls, droning on and on, throwing compliments in there every once in a while,

"This school actually has some interesting art history, over there is a statue of Queen Elizabeth, designed by one of our students, you know," I zoned out as I admired some of the kids talking and laughing. I wondered for a brief moment if I had turned Merlin down that day, would I be here? Or at some other place? No… I'd probably be in jail…. Yeah… Definitely jail….

"So, it's just been me talking this whole time, do you have any questions?" He turned to me.

"Yes actually, do you have a Professor Arnold here?" I asked, he smiled happily.

"Oh yeah, he's the best!" He launched into an even longer speech when all of a sudden there was a loud explosion.

"Oh shit!" He shouted, my eyes widened as I realized it was building three. I turned to the kid, but he was sprinting away.

"Wimp." I scoffed, I turned and sprinted towards the building. I wrestled through the frantic students and launched through the door. It wasn't difficult to find the source. I covered my face the best I could as I stumbled through the smoke, turning my glasses on to track for Harry. I found the remnants of the professor and a giant hole where a window used to be. I climbed through and found a lifeless Harry. Oh God.

"Merlin!" I spoke through my earpiece as I leaned down to check his pulse. Oh thank God.

"Georgie? Is everything okay? Are you okay?" He asked, I coughed some more, breathing was becoming more and more difficult.

"I'm fine, it's Harry. He's unconscious or something! Send help! Something has gone wrong!" The smoke was beginning to make me a little dizzy,

"Alright, Bedivere is on the way, just stay with me." He said, I couldn't really breathe anymore, but I didn't want to leave Harry. Using what strength I could gather, I quickly jumped to my feet and started to tug Harry to a less smoke filled area. I didn't get very far before my vision was swirling, I fell to my knees.

"Bedivere is 2 minutes out." Merlin spoke, it started to get even harder to breathe, my vision was growing fuzzy. The last thing I remembered was Bedivere and Merlin shouting incoherently, then my world went black.


	4. I Did It For The Money

**Chapter Four: I'm Doing It For The Money. **

I remember waking up to hear Merlin talking. I tried to open my eyes, but they were glued shut. Moving was completely impossible as well, so I just listened,

"Eggsy, they're fine, she's passed out from smoke inhalation, we have no further information on Harry." He was saying. I was aware of someone holding my hand, please be Eggsy, I wonder, can I blush is this state of being? I hope not.

"Please be okay." Eggsy whispered, if I were awake, I'd be blushing so bad. Damn this boy. What am I thinking?!

"She will be. Now, go study." I blacked out after that, and when I came too again, Arthur was in the room.

"Charlie, are you sure?" He asked,

"Of course I'm sure!" Charlie spat back.

"It's Georgianna, surely there are more suitable girls for you. Merlin surely won't be happy with it." Arthur spoke, I wanted to scream for Merlin. But I was leaded down. Was he trying to freaking sell me?! What the actual hell? You're not allowed to do that!

"She's your granddaughter, she has to listen to you!" I passed out after that, I wasn't sure if I was just going back to sleep or the thought of having to be with Charlie in any other way than through work. When I came too again, I was able to open my eyes, I gasped out, expecting to see Charlie or Arthur, but I was alone, aside from Belle sleeping soundly on her dog bed. Thank God. I looked around to find a way to buzz for Merlin, as soon as I did, he came rushing in, Eggsy and Roxy hot on his heels.

"Thank God you're okay!" Eggsy shouted, I took the water Merlin handed to me, suddenly aware of how thirsty I was. Once I downed the glass, he poured another as I slumped back.

"How long was I out?" My voice was thick and scratchy.

"About 4 days. Whatever knocked Harry out must have somehow affected you… He's still not awake…" He gestured to my left where a sleeping Harry lay.

"Any word on what on Earth happened?" I asked, he shook his head.

"His feed cut off before we could find anything…" He explained, I nodded and looked at Eggsy and Roxy.

"How've you two been doing?" I asked, Roxy smiled, producing a Physics paper with a giant red A. I grinned happily. She wasn't doing very well in Physics, and I had promised to help her study that day after training….

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed, she nodded and I turned to Eggsy. He looked extremely exhausted.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, he glanced at the other two before looking down and collapsing in a chair, I shifted slightly, taking another sip of water.

"Roxy, why don't we give them a moment?" Merlin nodded towards the door and she nodded and the two scooted away. Once the door shut, he placed his hands on my thigh, resting his head on them, breathing heavily

"Eggsy?" I asked, he shook his head, sitting back up, eyes looking slightly watery. I felt terrible all of a sudden,

"I was so worried… They just dragged you in here, not saying anything. Merlin didn't even let me in until yesterday… I just… I was so worried…" He said, I smiled slightly and placed a hand on his cheek, he leaned into it, pressing a kiss to my palm. I swear, electricity shot through me as his lips touched my skin,

"I'm okay. This is all part of the job." I replied, he nodded.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He whispered. I chuckled and gestured for him to sit next to me, he gently did so, placing an arm around me. I smiled as he kissed my forehead and squeezed me gently,

"Please don't ever do that again." He whispered. I nodded and hugged him the best I could. We heard the door knob jiggle slightly and he shot up, which I was happy about since Arthur came striding in.

"Eggsy, could you please excuse us for a moment?" He asked, Eggsy nodded and walked out, I fell against the pillows, suddenly, slightly afraid for my life. Arthur stared me down as he strode to the chair next to my bed and sat in it,

"Hello Arthur." I greeted, he smiled.

"Glad to see you're awake and well. Merlin has been having a fit." He replied, I nodded, unsure of how to reply.

"What brings you in here?" I asked,

"I've got a proposition for you." He started, I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Charlie is in need of a date for a function in a few days and he wishes you would accompany him. Your Grandmother will be there of course." He replied,

"How is she?" I asked,

"She's fine… Will you accompany him?" He asked,

"What's in this for me?" I asked. If I had to suffer through dinner, I better get something out of it. He smiled.

"So much like your mother, standard Kingsman pay, tripled. And your mother's share of our inheritance." He replied, my brows furrowed.

"You've cut Mum off?" I asked, he nodded.

"Her choices recently have deemed her irresponsible to obtain such money, but you have a good head on your shoulders." He said, I scoffed slightly.

"You couldn't care less about me…Don't pretend… You're doing it to upset her, aren't you?" He was never the best grandfather, as I was a mistake that ruined his daughter's chance for scholarship. Gran adored me, but he would hardly even look at me.

"You are my granddaughter, I do care about you… And if giving you your Mother's inheritance causes her to straighten up, so be it." He replied. I nodded.

"I'll do it. But, no touching other than hand holding." I warned, he nodded.

"Of course, you are a proper lady after all." He left the room without another word and I groaned, dreading this assignment. What on Earth could they be doing? Merlin walked back in, coming over to check my vitals.

"Can I go now?" I asked, he scribbled something onto his notepad before turning to me.

"You had me worried sick, I hope you know that." He spoke, I nodded.

"I'm sorry, but, I wasn't going to leave Harry in a building that was falling to pieces." I replied, he sighed and nodded.

"I know, I know, you did well… Just, please be careful." He pleaded. I nodded,

"Always, Mycroft." I replied. He smiled before gesturing to my clothes.

"You're free to go, Eggsy and Roxy are excited to see you up and moving…" He explained, I nodded, slowly swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Is there a specific reason Arthur just told me to have a dress made for you?" He asked, reading over his clipboard. I want my own, and trying to convince him to give me one was tedious.

"He's forcing me to accompany Charlie to something…" I replied, taking a sip of water, getting ready to try an walk, my body felt like it weighed a million stones.

"I see." He nodded. I shrugged.

"I'm getting paid, that's the only reason I'm going." I reached for my laptop, which was sitting on the table next to my bed, and pulled up a plan I had been working on with some people in our armor department.

"What's that?" He asked, I smiled with pride, patting the bed next to me. He sat down and peered at the screen in confusion.

"This is going to be a game changer for armor. I know our suits are bullet proof, but what if a villain gets smart and decided to shoot you in the face." I asked, he looked between me and the screen.

"That's a fair point, but how would it even work?" He asked,

"It's a mesh, that'll go on green, but once on, blend to your facial features, making it appear like nothing is there." I replied.

"Have you made it to testing yet?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Still working on design, we'd have to figure out a one size fits all system." I replied. He nodded.

"Let me know how that works out, meanwhile, you should probably go talk to Roxy and Eggsy…" Just as he said this, the door inched open and a confused Eggsy peered in, I shut the laptop and smiled at him.

"Need help?" He asked, I nodded. He quickly walked over to me and helped me up. Merlin excused himself and scooted out of the room. Eggsy walked me to the bathroom and handed me my clothes,

"If you need help changing, I'm right here." He winked, I rolled my eyes and shut the door in his face. As I moved around and showered, I felt better. Walking still felt strange as I was stiff as a board. Once I was clean and dressed, I walked out to find Eggsy watching TV on my bed, JB in his lap and Belle sitting next to him.

"How you feeling?" He asked, launching up slightly.

"Tired… Which I don't get." I replied. He nodded in understanding. I looked over at Harry, who looked so peaceful.

"Has he shown any signs of waking?" I asked, he shook his head, looking dejected. I placed my hand on his thigh and gave it a squeeze.

"He'll be fine, he's a tough old man." I said, he nodded and turned to me.

"Roxy is probably having a fit, she's barely slept…" He replied, I nodded and held my hand out for him.

"I'll need some help getting down the hallway." I admitted. He smiled happily and quickly wrapped his arms around me, guiding me slowly to the library. Roxy smiled as he placed me gently in a seat and sat next to me.

"What are you working on?" I asked, nodding at the open book.

"A way of getting over this fear of heights." She replied, I tilted my head in confusion.

"Merlin says we are going on the jet tomorrow, and I have never done very well with heights." She admitted. I nodded in understanding, I was the exact same way. This task scared the living hell out of me.

"How'd you get through it?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I just did it. I was out to prove Arthur wrong, and that erased any fear I had of jumping from that plane. It was actually a lot of fun." I admitted. Even though I did twist my ankle on the way down, I bumped into another recruit and he landed on top of me. Not very fun.

"Have you tried meditation?" I asked, she shook her head. The three of us spent the next few hours trying to make Roxy calm down, but by 6, I was exhausted. Eggsy carried me on his back to my room and gently set me on the floor.

"I'm so glad to have you back." He huffed, hugging me tightly. I chuckled and hugged him back,

"I'm glad to be back as well." I told him. I leaned back and he gazed at me for a minute. I felt this strong urge to kiss him, as we were both leaning in, Merlin's voice rang through my ear piece.

"Georgie, I need you at the shop to see your dress selection." He informed me. I sighed and smiled at Eggsy.

"You need to get to dinner, I'll see you in the morning." I told him. He nodded and turned to walk away. Feeling brave, I grabbed his arm and he turned back.

"You okay?" He asked, I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek and then quickly darted into my room. I waited a good 5 minutes before I emerged to head to the shop where I selected a glittery, gold floor length dress for the dinner.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! I've been in sort of a rut as far as what to write since I can't remember exactly what happened in the movie, I do plan on adding more filler chapters with Charlie, Georgie, and Arthur, but if anyone knows where I can find the movie, let me know and that will help speed up the story!(: **

**Alright, much love, **

**Rhey!**


End file.
